


Monster Within

by SavagePidge



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Filipino Character, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Original Character(s), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavagePidge/pseuds/SavagePidge
Summary: Vanya has always felt numb, useless, unwanted, worthless, and alone. She's always hoped that one day that her siblings would notice her. The only one that ever payed attention to her was Five, but then he left her. She became numb that night when he didn't come back after running away, her hope to be included started to deteriorate as time went. But when a mysterious stranger appears at the academy a spark sets something off in her that she can't identify.Six months after Fives disappearance The Umbrella Academy started to get sloppy without their biggest strategist, Five, they start arguments over who's doing what. Their father had enough of the embarrassment and decided to look for people who's abilities would help the academy.Ryan Mendoza was desperate to survive, so when a with a guy with a monocle offered her a deal that let her do just that, she couldn't refuse. She thought it would be easy, easier than living she's already faced. But when she meets the odd teenagers-with numbers assigned to them-she had to train, she immediately knew she had a long journey ahead of her. One thing she is certain about though, is Vanya Hargreeves, or Number Seven, was special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hooked, I'm hooked to this show guys. So I made this, it's been on my mind a lot so I decided, hey why not, right. I don't know if you guys would like to see more of this but if you do comment down if you'd like too.
> 
> Just a quick run through of the time placement of this, this chapter is set when they were teenagers, and after Five disappeared and before Ben dies.
> 
> Anyway Thanks for stopping by and reading, hope you enjoy! :)

In her room Vanya stood playing her violin, she was trying to focus on the violin but she knew that would be impossible right now. Every morning was like this noise of her siblings getting ready for saving the day from robbers or some other criminal, and she would always try and ignore all the noises and instead focus on the violin, but like always she gave up playing and waited for them to leave. They never bothered saying goodbye or see you later to Vanya, they all thought that would just be a waste of time, Vanya was use to it, use to the pain off being invisible, being a liability she was numb all of it. 

Vanya decided that getting attention from her dad or siblings was useless, as useless as she was in a fight. She tried being useful once before but that ended up with her being yelled at by her dad and being pushed by her siblings and isolated again. Well is not anything new to her, she was used to it now the isolation. She started to become numb to the hurtful words, to the screaming, the anger towards her. She also decided that all she was a burden and stopped trying to become like everyone else, extraordinary, stopped trying to belong anywhere. 

When her ears filled with silence and was sure that there would be no one to interrupt her concentration she picked up her violin and rested it on her shoulder then put her chin on top, she put the bow on the the string and began the melody she memorized. The slow and deep slow sorrowful melody came and filled the mansion that she was supposed to call home, but to Vanya it felt more like a prison. She played the best she could, yet Vanya felt as though something is missing, like a part of her is missing, she had always felt like that ever since she can remember. She had hoped that playing the violin would awaken or bring back the missing piece of her, that's why she still plays it, she still has hope it will come back. After a while she took a break, she sighed to herself thinking that she once again she was nothing but ordinary. 

It was afternoon when she heard her father returned his usual thumping of his cane and footsteps came up the stairs, however she had thought she had heard her father talking, which was unusual as he never talked to himself out loud, he always wrote his thoughts down on the book he carries around. She shook her head, thinking it was her imagination, and continued to play her violin again. It was later in the afternoon when her siblings came back. 

Well almost all her siblings. The lack of Five was as always hard to see, Vanya had always been closer to him than any other one of her siblings, because he was always the nicest to her and would talk to her from time to time. He would include her in his equation solving, he said it was because she was the most helpful, but she like to think it was because he always come to her when he needed a second opinion. She always thought back to those little moments when she thought of Five, it made more sad, which was bad because she's already pretty sad normally. 

She had cried that night when he didn't return after running off tot lunch. She at first became angry at him for leaving her alone like everyone else had, for breaking their promise to each other that they would never leave without the other, then she blamed herself for him not coming back, she thought that it was her fault he never wanted to come back, but as time passed she had just wished that he would come back, didn't even matter if he was angry at her, she just wanted to see him again. 

That had been 6 months ago, and every night she still gets up in the middle night, when everyone else is sleeping, to make his favorite snack, a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich. Every night she would hope that he would come back if not for her than for everyone else. Every morning she would run down, hoping that he was passed out on the couch or on the floor, the stairs only to be disappointed to find no sign of him, and the peanut butter marshmallow sandwich throw in the trash. 

Vanya had gone down to the library when she had heard the bell, it indicated that their father wanted them down there immediately, ring from there. She, as always stood with her head down by her father next to the door as he spoke to her siblings, they too had been all told to by their father to meet in the library. The first part of the meeting was their father critiquing there mission strategies, Vanya had zoned out for part of the lecture it wasn't like he was talking her anyway. She was snapped out when a loud thump sounded, caused by their father's cane, indicating the lecture was over and he was about to announce something. 

"I have an announcement that pretains to the academy as well as your training" Reginald said to everyone

This caught everyone including their mom by suprise. Vanya for once was glad that she wasn't the only one out of the loop of her fathers plans. She then thought of the incident where she heard her father talking, and wondered if the person he was talking about was who he was talking to.

"I have located another person that has unique abilities like you, they will start training you guys in combat to improve your abilities and strategies. That is why I have decided to pick up someone that will help you with both" He continued

Everyone had become tense at the comment their father had said about improving, like they had not tried to improve already, Luther had tensed, of course Luther had never go against his father's orders so it was no surprise to them that Luther had not reacted to the news.

"It took me a great deal to locate her, and to convince her to join the academy, so I expect you to treat her no differently than you treat each other. She will start training with you guys next week" He informed them

"You may now come in" He shouted out the door

Everyone turned to the door and waited with baited breath to see the new stranger, after a few seconds it was fully open to reveal the guest their father had been talking about. It revealed a light tan skinned person, dressed in a red button up with a leather jacket on top, black jeans with brown dresses shoes. She had short hair like the guys except hers was longer in the middle making her have bangs, which was swept to the side making it look wild yet tamed at the same time, the side parts of her head was cut shorter make like an undercut of some sorts, and glasses was set upon her nose that framed her face. She held a suitcase over her shoulder with one hand, while the other was in her pocket of her , making her seemly threatening and bored at the same time. 

The boys, except Klaus who didn't really care, had straightened their backs and puffed out there chest as if her presence alone was threatening their strength, trying to make themselves look bigger than really were. Vanya on the other hand, was in awe as she stared at the stranger. Wonder filled her eyes as she looked at the girl. She had never seen a girl with short hair before, of course she hadn't seen much of other girls it was just her and Allison in the academy, and she's not allowed to go out. She heard the stranger sigh under her breath and mumble something she couldn't hear as they walked into the room. 

"Number Seven, you are to show them to the unused next to your room is that clear" Her father instructed her

Vanya nodded knowing that he hadn't even needed her confirmation, he would have left her to do it own her own anyway.

"Very well I have something to attend to, I trust you introduce yourselves accordingly" he said while walking out

As Reginald closed the door on his way out everyone looked back to the mysterious newcomer. It was Luther who had broken the silent when he cleared his throat. The stranger looked over to him with an irritated scowl, it was a scowl that could match or even top that of Number Five's when he was annoyed, Vanya thought. Vanya looked at the new comer with curious eyes, they wandered up and down the stranger. 

Luther had managed to catch the strangers attention with shuffling and mumbling. The stranger looked up to him and scowled harder than she already was.

"If you're gonna say something, say it already blonde" she sighed out

"What are you doing here, why did our dad say you were training with us, and it's Luther, not blonde, I'm Number One you know the the leader of this group. So you should probably show some respect" Luther asked irked

"Are you stupid or something, I'm pretty sure your old geezer just told you why I'm here blonde" She retorted back

"She got you there Luther" Diego laughed out as he walked up to her and stuck out his hand for a handshake

"Names Diego, I'm Number two." He said flirtatiously, as he stuck out his right hand for a handshake

The stranger looked at the stretched out hand, then back up to Diego's face with a eyebrow lifted without taking the hand presented to her.

"Um, cool I guess, nice to meet you too" the stranger replied

Diego took back his hand slowly as he walked back to his previous spot with his head down in embarrassment. His rejection was laughed at by Klause and Allison, while Ben just rolled his eyes.

Everyone else introduced themselves to the stranger in order, all except Vanya who still remained at the door way. They had not bothered to introduce Vanya as they had forgot her presence in the room, like they do most days, they bickered with each other trying to see who would talk to the stranger about what kinda powers she had. 

The stranger had tuned them out in annoyance, she zoned out for a couple seconds, then she looked to her right when she had noticed a movement. She was greeted with Vanya shuffling on her feet in silence with her head down. She hesitated at first, glancing between her siblings to Vanya, but she gather enough confidence to walked to Vanya while everyone else was to busy to mumbling to each other about who would ask her about her powers. Vanya didn't notice her at first, but looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. 

As Vanya looked up she was greeted with curious brown eyes, Vanya flinched back a little, but she proceeded to hide behind her bangs as if she could become invisible if she hide behind it. 

"You must be Number Seven, what's your name" the stranger said with a tenderness she hadn't showed her siblings, which surprised her. She looked back up to see her face, this time it was up closer. From here Vanya saw lips that were previously in a tight line, in a small smile. She quickly looked back to the stranger's eyes, she was met with foreign emotion in the chocolate brown eyes, it was soft with kindness and something else she couldn't identify. Vanya felt her heart bump a little faster, not enough to hear it in her ears, but enough that she blushed. 

"Vanya, It's nice to meet you too" Vanya said meekly, glancing down a little to the stranger, they were slightly smaller than her.

Vanya then realized that they had never asked the strangers name yet, so she decided to ask herself.

"What's yours name" she asked the stranger meekly

The stranger chuckled now just realizing that she never told them her name yet. Vanya's blushed a little at the chuckle, she felt something in her stomach she couldn't decipher, she decided she liked it and that it was good thing. 

"My names Ryan, Ryan Mendoza. Nice to meet you" Ryan replies

Ryan stretched out her had much like Diego a few minutes ago, except a little less flirtatious, this time the outstretched hand was met with hesitant hands. As Vanya took the hand she felt soft hands wrap around her hands, Vanya's hand was smaller than the one she took, which surprised her considering her height, yet their hands felt like puzzle pieces that fit together. The handshake only lasted a few seconds after they locked hands, much to Vanya's disappointment. 

For a while they just stared at each other, it was here that Vanya saw a little scar on Ryan's's face it was a diagonal line that started from the middle of her forehead to the edge of her eye. Vanya was tempted to trace it over with her finger, curious as to how she gotten a scar in the first place. They were snapped out of their staring when Luther cleared his throat, once again getting Ryan's attention. 

Vanya saw the tiny smile that was presented to her a second ago, turn into a little scowl for a second before it was pushed to a tight lipped line. Ryan then turned to Lither once again. 

"Where'd you come from, what's so special about you anyway that dad had to get you" Luther said

Everyone looked at Luther as to say to him to not something so insensitive, but knowing Lither they all knew he wasn't going to listen.

"I don't see why you have to know where I came from, and I guess you'll just have to see won't you." Ryan spit out with narrowed eyes

Vanya could feel the tension rising again, you could cut it in half with a knife.

"Who made you this uptight, we just asked you a question" Luther responded

"Huh, uptight" Ryan scoffed

"I'm so, sorry that you have to deal with me blonde, I'm so sorry that my presence bothers your fragile egotistical ass" Ryan spit out viciously through clenched teeth

The tension between the two began to rise, everyone in the room still not wanting to be the one that stepped in to stop the intense standoff. It was Luther that stepped towards Ryan with clenched fists ready to punch. The punch was halfway to Ryan's face when their mom opened the door and intervened, the whole time Ryan stood there unmoving, unflinching at Luther's swing. 

"Kids I think Ryan here is just tired and needs some rest, Vanya dear why don't you show her to her room now" Grace said

Vanya nodded and looked back to Ryan, who let out a huff of annoyance, Ryan signaled to Vanya that she was ready to follow by nodding.

As they walked out of the room, the other siblings looked at Luther, the room was still tense after Vanya and Ryan left, everyone stayed quiet afraid of they spoke Luther would lash out his anger towards them.

"Who the hell does she think she is, she comes in here like she knows shit, then refuses to call me by my name, and show some respect. Doesn't she know I'm number one here, she needs to learn to respect me. Why'd father even let her join the academy, what so special about her anyway" Luther ranted with rage

Everyone looked at Allison knowing that she was the only one he was going to listen to, she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder, then rubbed it side to side.

"Luther, calm down I know she sounded rude and uptight, but let's give her some slack she probably just got here and doesn't now how things around here works" Allison says calmly. Luther looked over to Allison, his face softened a little as he sighed.

"Fine I'll let this go this time, but next time she pisses me of I'm challenging her to a one on one show her who's number one" He replies while shaking his fist

Everyone seemingly content with the reply went their separate ways, Luther and Allison went up to their rooms, Klaus and Ben enter back to theirs but not after Klaus got his stashed away weed he had hid earlier.

The two biggest rooms were occupied by Allison and Luther which were upstairs on the second floor, while Ben and Klaus have the medium room which they share, it's on the first floor on the other side of the hall from Vanya's and now Ryan's room.

Vanya as always got the short end of the stick, she had the smallest room of them. The room had enough to fit the essentials of a room, a bed, a small standing mirror, and a bar that hung several hangers that serves as her entire closet, it contained a couple of uniforms and a set of night wear. Even the room she was leading Ryan to was a little bigger than hers. But Vanya never complained she was just glad she had a bed to sleep on. 

As Vanya and Ryan arrived at their destination, Vanya turned the door knob and opened the bedroom, that was once used to be empty, now to be used by Ryan.

"Thanks" Ryan says looking at Vanya, with the eyes that made Vanya's stomach do the thing again.

They stend there for a minute looking at each others eyes before Vanya hides behind her bangs again and moves a little to the side. Haru took that as a queue to go, and walked into the room, as she got inside she turned back to face Vanya for the last time. 

"See you later, sorry you had to see me like that, I don't know where it came from. I'm usually not like that at all" Ryan rambled

Vanya glanced quickly up at Ryan's face and nodded not sure as to what to say. Ryan proceeded to close the door, when the door came to a complete close she sighed and set down her suitcase by the door. It had been a tedious day, she finally was starting to feel the jet lag. She had just came off her flight, and was immediatly escorted by the old guy that was basically paying her to be there. She hadn't wanted to come here at first. But then things had turned to the worst, with her mom in the hospital and no income to pay for her stay, she had no choice when he had offered her a solution to it.All she had to do was train these guys to fight together, easy right. 

'This is going to be harder than I anticipated' Ryan thought

She flopped face down on the rickety spring bed provided in the room, that looked more like a closet. Well she really couldn't complain it was bigger than the room she had back at home. 'Home' Ryan thought, she was going to miss it, she was going to miss the food her mom made, miss her mom, miss the nice warm weather everyday. But she was also glad she left, everywhere she went back at home had reminded her of what had happened to the rest of her family. She also really couldn't complain about the solution, she had a bed, food, and a roof, not to mention her mom would be safe where she was at, she was also learned a new language when. English had been hard the first time she learned it, but once she had practiced more she got most of it down, she kinda surprised herself when learning English she had thought it would at least taken her a year to learn how to speak. But once again she had misjudge herself. Ryan had started to get a headache thinking about this whole thing. 

So Ryan closed her her eyes letting her mind wonder, she thought of the siblings she had just met. She didn't really have thoughts on Klaus, Ben and Allison as they haven't talked much yet, however Luther got on her nerves for some reason, that's why she was a little mean to him, okay more like a dick, but last time she got this irked about someone she lost control of her powers, so this time she just expressed her irritation like her mother told her to instead of taking her irritation out through her powers. Then she thought about Vanya, the quietest person she had ever met, she had a strong feeling about her in her gut. It was the good kinda feeling, like when you finally get that toy you begged your parents for, she knew Vanya was special, not just because Ryan liked her, but because Vanya was always getting eyed by her father. It kinda freaked her out the amount of times the old man had side eyed her. 

She shook her head and turned so that her back was laying on the bed now. She started to feel the jet lag get to her, she looked at her watch on her wrist, that she just brought when she came here, and decided that it wasn't to late to take a nap. She let herself drift off to sleep, Ryan hoped she didn't get another nightmare when she was napping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan deals with her a nightmare, and gets a tour of The Umbrella Academy with Vanya.

Blood, blood, blood on her hands, that's's what she saw, when she had bolted up from the ground, and opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Her hands shook uncontrollably, she started to panic. She put her hand down, not wanting to see the blood on them, it still shook, as she looked around her living room. 

Bodies, blood, her family. They were all laid unmoving, massacred. Blood staining the clothes and tile floors every where.

Next to her, a couple of feet away from her, her dad laid, bullet holes scattered around his body. One to the head, two in his chest, more than five on his stomach. His eyes were opened but it didn't hold the usual warmth she saw everyday, instead it held eyes that had feared something moments before being shot a million times. Her hands scrambled to each bullet hole trying to make the bleeding stop. 

"No, no no. Come on dad wake up, tell me this is is just a joke" she whispered tears sliding down her face, her sight became blurred with it

As she hovered over her dads body, crying and rocking back and forth on her knees, she heard a scream, it was coming from upstairs in her parents room. She scrambled to her feet immediately knowing the voice that screamed out. 

'Mom' she said in her head

'No, no...nononono' she chanted as she scrambled to her feet and ran as quietly as she could up the stairs, as not to be heard

When she entered her mom was on her knees in front of three people with pistols, they had on blue button up polo's, black pants and a vest, the tip of the gun had something onto them. They all had the same tattoo on their necks, it was a skull with blood spilling from the sockets of the eyes, it wasn't scary by any means, yet somehow she shivered at the sights. They hadn't yet noticed her enter as the door was busted down already, they started talking in English, she understood some of what they were saying, but she wasn't focused on that. No she was focusing on her mom crying her eyes out, on the twisted faces they made towards her, on the way one of them let out a snicker, and how the other two let out the same snicker. She knew that it wasn't a good sign. Not when their eyes slanted narrowly like it was observing an object. Not by the way their lips put on a smirk that only wicked people owned. Her mom was sobbing, with her eyes closed. She didn't look to the intruders, she had her eyes closed as she begged for mercy. 

" _awa samin panginoon. _(mercy on us lord)" her mom chanted rocking back and forth on her knees__

__It fell on deaf ears as the intruder continued to talk to each other. She couldn't stand there anymore and look at the twisted faces of the intruders, she needed to do something, anything she thought._ _

__"Stop it" she yelled wanting to distract them_ _

__

__" _anak. _(My Daughter)" her mom screamed in surprise and fear___ _

___ _

___It worked but, she hadn't thought of what to do next, and froze when the intruders gaze landed on her. Everything went slow for her, as she heard the thoughts of her mom. It was full of panic and fear, and images, that made her want to vomit, her dad, her grandparents, her cousins being shot._ _ _

___Then she heard her cousins thoughts, the ones fighting for their lives still. At first it was full of images of their dreams, full of things they dreamed of doing in the future. Then it was lost hope, they were starting to die down._ _ _

___ _

___Death, that's what it looked like, what she felt in her head. That's what plagued her house. She could feel it, she felt her people dying, there lost dreams haunting her, it was pure despair, pure loss. It hit her in the gut, hard._ _ _

___The people she grew up with, the people that she shared meals with, that she played with, the people that gave her a home, a bed, food, a mom, a dad. The people that chose to keep her despite disrupting there peaceful lives. The people that accepted her even when she broke every rule of tradition, every rule of gender norms with her hair and clothes. They were being erased from humanity right in front of her eyes, and she felt help less._ _ _

___The murderers saw her and raised their guns, one of them started to screaming to the other, but she couldn't hear it over the dying wishes of her family, then she peered into the minds of the intruders, she didn't understand what they were saying, but that didn't matter. She had what they had seen what they feared. She pictured it in her mind, she created what they all feared, then she imagined it upon the intruders. She made them tremble in fear._ _ _

___A voice in her head started to chant her_ _ _

___ _

___Let Go_ _ _

___ _

___Let Go_ _ _

___ _

___Let Go_ _ _

___ _

___Her head started hurting and the voices started to dwindle down, and the voice in her head started to get louder_ _ _

___ _

___Her eyes started burned_ _ _

___ _

___It felt like it was on fire_ _ _

___ _

___Her breathing started raising_ _ _

___ _

___Then everything thing started turning red as she saw one of the shaking intruders point a gun to her, then everything went blank_ _ _

___\-----------------------------------------_ _ _

___Ryan gasped awake, eyes widening, breathing hard, paralyzed. She sat up after a moment, she ran her shaking hand down the scar that sat from her forehead to the end of her right eye. She dropped her hand to lift herself out of her bed, as she looked around her while she got up on shaky legs, leaning on the bed frame to balance herself and took a moment to catch her breath._ _ _

___She lost control for a second, as she started to hear the voices, thoughts of people around her, her eyes started to partially burn, but she remembered her breathing exercises and soon began to regain her control._ _ _

___ _

___"It was just a dream, come on snap out of it. Your mother's safe. You can't lose control" Ryan told herself_ _ _

___ _

___She thought she was over the nightmares, well the nightmare, she really only ever had one nightmare. She hadn't had the nightmare in over a year. It was always the same, her waking up in her 9 year old body, seeing blood on her hands, her dad dead next to her, her mom screaming and begging for mercy, and the three intruders. Though the endings were always mixed up, sometimes she would see herself shooting the intruders with their own gun, sometimes it was her fighting the intruders, and sometimes it would go black and then she would see again with the scar on her eyebrow bleeding._ _ _

___Ryan sat on her bed mind racing full of images of her family alive and healthy, then every now and then it would cut to their dead faces._ _ _

___ _

___Ryan shook herself out of the daze and took a deep breath, and looked at her watch, she found that only thirty minutes had passed, so it was early evening. She stood once she regained her balance on feet, she walked over to the small body mirror hanging on the back of her door._ _ _

___Ryan expected nothing less, she looked a mess, her hair was everywhere, she was a sweating mess, her glasses had gone crooked, and clothes had gone to a wrinkled mess. She quickly fixed her hair with a sweep of her hand through the bangs, it had gel in it from earlier in the day, it was back in the side swept look._ _ _

___Ryan walked over to the suitcase to look for a change of clothes. She took out another button up, this time it was black, and pants that stuck to her ankles the way she liked it, not to tight but tight enough to let it cling to her. When she was done changing, Ryan decided to unpack all her other things while she had her suitcase open. As she looked around to find the closest she noticed that the suitcase had been moved to the table next to the closet._ _ _

___ _

___'I guess someone came in while I was sleeping. wonder who it was' Ryan wondered_ _ _

___ _

___She also noticed that the closet was small, enough to fit clothes in, but still small. She began to unpack all her clothes first and put on her bed and folding them. She then went to the closet to open it, and as she found two sets of uniforms that she had been told she would receive._ _ _

___She was glad she brought her own clothes, she already hated the way it looked, Ryan quickly decided that she was never going to wear that horrendous skirt, she was fine with the blazer with a logo of an umbrella on it, but she still refused to wear it. She picked up her now folded clothes she had and put it in the small closet._ _ _

___Once she finished putting her clothes in the closet, she organized the rest of her stuff. She found things she brought with her from back home it contained a pocket book that her mom had gifted her before she took off, a pair of shoes similar to the one had taken off, except it was black this time, and lastly dog tags that had names of all her people that had their lives lost to war. The top one had her dad's name inscribed on it, these were the only thing that kept her people's names and history alive. They were the one thing the intruders didn't take away from her, their faces and thoughts were inscribed into her memories as well as the tags._ _ _

___" _Patawiran mo ako pa, lola, lolo, mga pasin, hindi ko kaya iligtas kayo _. (Forgive me dad, grandma, grandpa, and cousins, I couldn't save you)" Ryan whispered to herself, mournfully.___ _ _

___ _

___Ryan always made sure she would talk to her dad, sometimes she would also talk to her cousins, knowing they could never respond. It had become a habit to her, Ryan did it when she was getting stuck in her head for to long, so she distracted herself with talking, it helped almost all the time._ _ _

___" _Ang mahirap dito pa, dahil ibang-iba dito. Miss ko kayo, arraw arraw ng buhay ko. _. (it's difficult here dad, it's so different. I miss you guys everyday of my life)" she continued___ _ _

___ _

___Ryan sighed and thought back to how she'd gotten here, and how so different this place was compared to the her home. It had been so difficult for her to leave her mom alone in the hospital, but she couldn't pay for her stay there. She just kept reminding herself that she was doing this for her when she wanted to give up and go back home. She had wanted to give up when she gotten homesick when she got off the plane. She also saw how different everything here was compared to back home._ _ _

___Then it was the housing, there were some much more buildings and housing here than back home. The building were taller, sturdier, and more space. Back home her house was small, but big enough to fit her family. Then it was the food, everything was greasy and burgers. Back home Ryan had fast food restaurants but they weren't all burgers, they had rice and other stuff she loved. She couldn't let these things get to her, Ryan thought to herself. She needed to focus on her mission, even if it's at the cost of her comfort._ _ _

___ _

___Ryan shook herself out of her thoughts and put on her dad's dog tags around her neck and kissed it, then she put the pocket book under her pillow, and put the other pair of shoes next to the disregarded pair near the door. Once done with unpacking Ryan took the suitcase off the table and put under her bed. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall across from her, and reminisced on her deal with Reginald, she needed to focus and forget about banging comfortable._ _ _

___Time passed by Ryan got bored and was about to go out and wonder the huge mansion by herself. She was about to get up, when she started to hear a violin start to play. It played a sad and desolate melody. Ryan found herself intrigued, that she hadn't even noticed that she was moving towards the sound, until she stood in front of Vanya's door, staring at her playing with closed eyes._ _ _

___Ryan didn't know why she was so attracted to the song, she was never the music type of person, sure she could sing decently, but that was about it. Something about Vanya's playing resonated with her. She leaned on the door frame, and crossed her arms, and absorbed the music in._ _ _

___Vanya finished her song just like all the other time she's played. She didn't expect for someone to be listening, as it never happened ever before, so you could imagine the surprise on her face when she heard a someone clapping after she finished playing the song._ _ _

___"That was beautiful" Ryan complemented Vanya_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya felt her soul jump out of herself and then jump back in. She had been scared shit less in her skirt. Ryan chuckled at Vanya's reaction, finding the little yelp that came out of Vanya cute. Ryan was finding that everything Vanya did, she found cute or adorable._ _ _

___"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Ryan apologized_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya looked at Ryan embarrassed at her reaction. Her whole face, she was pretty sure, was completely red. Not wanting to embarrass herself some more she found something to say back._ _ _

___ _

___"It's fine, I'm sorry" Vanya replied_ _ _

___ _

___"What are you apologizing for, you didn't do nothing wrong" Ryan responded_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya redden some more, if it was even possible, and ducked her head While her eyes looked to the floor she noticed the lack of shoes on Ryan's feet, as well as the absence of uniform on her._ _ _

___ _

___"Um, you might want to put on the uniform. Dad gets picky about uniforms, and um, shoes to" Vanya informed Ryan_ _ _

___ _

___Ryan ducked her head to look at her sock covered feet, and chuckled. Another thing that was different from back home. Ryan always got in trouble with her mom when she forgot to take off her shoes, and now she was going to in trouble if she took them off. Ryan decided that her mom was a more scarier person to deal with and ignored the stupid rule of having shoes on in the house at all times Reginald had._ _ _

___"I'll do that later, I have more important things to do rather than put on a ugly uniform. Like get to know the house I'll be staying at" Ryan responded_ _ _

___"Speaking of, can you show me around this place. I'm afraid if I wandered around here I'll get lost" Ryan asked_ _ _

___ _

___"Why me" Vanya asked in curiosity. She was curious as to why Ryan would ask her, of all the people capable, for help. No one in her family asked her for help, so it was a suprising that someone had asked._ _ _

___"Well let's see, your the less annoying, egotistical, person in this house. Your not a robot, or a monkey person, and don't tell anyone but your my favorite one here" Ryan said while winking_ _ _

___Vanya, who had just managed to calm her blushing down, flushed again. She wasn't really expecting an answer, much less a declaration of favoritism._ _ _

___"Oh, okay then" Vanya responded_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya put her violin and bow back into it's case, put the sheet of music on top of it. She walked up next to Ryan and stopped to look at her._ _ _

___ _

___"Is there any place that you want to see first" Vanya asked_ _ _

___ _

___"hm, let's see" Ryan thought out loud, thinking of things she might need to know are._ _ _

___ _

___"Well can we go to the bathroom first, I kinda forgot to look for it earlier" Ryan finished_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya nodded and exited her room with Ryan following next to her. As they made there way down the hall Vanya started to loosen up, Vanya glanced over at Ryan to see if she was still following. She was met with Ryan's eyes on her, and for what felt like the millionth time today, her face flushed red. Ryan smirked and patted herself on the back for being able to make Vanya flush. If she was being honest, Vanya flushed was starting to become her favorite things to look at._ _ _

___"So did you teach yourself how to play, or did someone teach you" Ryan asked curiously, breaking the silence between them._ _ _

___Vanya nervously tucked a strand of her hair back to her ears, she's never been asked about the violin before she's because everyone really didn't really find her playing interesting, if anything they found it annoying and a waste of their time. So when Ryan asked her about it she lit up with excitement._ _ _

___"I taught myself to play, but dad gives me the music I play. He said if I was going to play it, it better be played with good music" Vanya said with a small smile_ _ _

___"So what made you so intrested in the violin" Ryan asked"I don't know really, it's just when I found the violin, it's like my gut was telling me to hold it. To play it. And when I play it feels right, you know" Vanya answered with passion in her eyes and a small smile on her face_ _ _

___It was Ryan's turn to flush red, as Vanya talked with passion about playing the violin she became more enthralled by Vanya. And if it was one of thing in the world Ryan loved more than Vanya's flushed cheecks when she got the complement earlier, it was definitely Vanya smiling. Although she was to stubborn yo admit it to anyone other than herself._ _ _

___They arrived at the bathroom closest to their room, just down the hall across from their rooms,, it was a medium sized bathroom, as you walked in you could already see the medium sized tub straight ahead against the wall, and then to the left, against the wall, a sink and a mirror. The light was pretty dull and bland making the room look more dark, it certainly matched the color of the rest of this big mansion, Ryan thought._ _ _

___"Huh, how many people use this restroom, it's so big" Ryan said_ _ _

___ _

___"Me, Klaus and Ben, since were on the first floor. Allison and Luther use the ones on the second floor" Vanya answered_ _ _

___"Man everything here gigantic compared back home" Ryan whispered out in amazement_ _ _

___ _

___That caught Vanya's attention, she's been wondering where Ryan had come from. She was positive her siblings had asked her before where she came and Ryan didn't say, so she hesitated to ask Ryan. Ryan sensing Vanya had heard her looked say it, looked over at her and saw the hesitation on Vanya's face._ _ _

___"You can ask anything you want you know, I'll answer what ever it is. Just don't tell you siblings whatever it is, I want them to figure it out for themselves" Ryan told Vanya_ _ _

___Vanya wondered why Ryan was so trusting of her and not her siblings. This was one of the many things that confused Vanya about Ryan, why she had warmed up to her quicker than everyone else. But Vanya put that thought in the back of her mind, one question at at time she said to herself. She needed to word the question as to not seem to standoffish, like Luther had._ _ _

___"What do you mean everything here is bigger" Vanya asked_ _ _

___ _

___"Well, In the Philippines everything is small. Though to be fair people there are small" Ryan says_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya nodded, she's read about Philippines in her study times. But she's never really met anyone from there until Ryan, then again she's never been allowed to see a lot of people_ _ _

___"Well, there's no where else I need to see, you can take me anywhere you'd like" Ryan continued_ _ _

___ _

___As Vanya proceeded to show Ryan around the first floor of the house, Vanya asked Ryan about random facts she's read about in history books about the Philippines. Ryan would confirm or deny facts that Vanya asked about and add or tell her about the facts she wanted to know about._ _ _

___Ryan notice how Vanya would lit up a little more as she talked about things she's read about. She didn't know why every little thing Vanya did got her all and warm feeling in her stomach, at first she thought it as nervousness at her surroundings, but then she noticed she only got the feelings when she was around Vanya. It was confusing to Ryan, she's never got those feelings before, much less to a person she just met._ _ _

___As they headed upstairs they ran into Pogo, who hadn't yet gotten to properly meet Ryan, and stopped to introduce Ryan. When they proceeded to tour the second floor, Ryan noticed that Vanya started to become nervous around the rooms._ _ _

___"Are you okay, if you don't want to show me the rooms we don't have" Ryan said to Vanya in concern_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya quickly shook her head, she didn't want to ruin her own fun she was having since she was little. She was nervous about entering a room, and finding Allison and Luther in there close to each other, like they were sharing secrets or something She wasn't scared of that though, as she was used to her sibling excluding her from there conversations. No she was scared she would get screamed at again, scared of Allison rumoring her again, scared of Luther threatening her again, she knows Luther would never hurt her on purpose but the way his face distorted into a scowl while he was screaming at her was enough for Vanya run and cry. She didn't want it to happen again, but for once she was having fun and being noticed, something she never thought she would feel, and it felt good she didn't want it to end. Vanya pushed her nerves back and set onwards towards the rooms she hadn't shown Ryan yet. For once luck had been on Vanya's side, as Luther and Allison seem to be out of their rooms, a huge relief for Vanya. Vanya's nervousness dissipated as she continued the tour._ _ _

___ _

___"So Vanya, tell what other talents do you have, besides playing the violin really good" Ryan said out while they walked towards the stairs_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya was flattered at the complement Ryan said to her. But when she heard the question her mind immediately started to mess with her, it kept saying that Ryan was mocking her and that there was nothing special about her. Nothing interesting about her. Why was she asking her of all people. There was nothing about her that screamed extraordinary or powerful. No she was just a nuisance to her family, she was an outcast of the outcast._ _ _

___"There's not much to know about me, just that I'm the ordinary" Vanya said to Ryan_ _ _

___ _

___When Ryan heard how Vanya stated that like it was a fact, made her frown. Vanya sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she said it to, that made Ryan's heart hurt, the way Vanya's face immediately erased the small smile. It made Ryan want to see what was happening in her head._ _ _

___'No, you can't do that it's not right. And you promised to yourself you would only use powers if necessary' Ryan said to herself_ _ _

___ _

___"I'm sorry if-" Ryan was interrupted by a loud alarm and red lights flashing.before she could finish her thought_ _ _

___ _

___As if Vanya could sense Ryan's panic she told her that it was the alarm for when the academy is needed, and that they need to report to her dad's room to be told what they were supposed to do._ _ _

___ _

___Vanya lead Ryan up the stairs again towards the big room that Vanya didn't show her, Ryan guessed that they weren't allowed to enter unless it was something important, so she didn't ask about it._ _ _

___ _

___When inside the room they were greeted by Reginald standing in front of his desk writing in his notebook. He didn't even look up when he finally spoke to them_ _ _

___ _

___"Number Seven you will tag along with the mission today to keep our newest member company as they observe the team on the mission, and you are to answer any question she has about missions, is that clear Number Seven" Reginald ordered out to Vanya_ _ _

___ _

___Vanya responded quietly with a simple nod as if speaking would get her into trouble. Ryan was now for sure knew that she hated Reginald and his guts, the first time she met him she knew she was not going to like him. The first time he talked to her he acted as if she was a object instead of a human, and when they made the deal he wasn't exactly very welcoming about it. He had told her that if she didn't do her part he would cut off his payments to the hospital, and she would be kicked to the curve and left alone and no way to go home. She thought it was fair enough, but still a little mean so she didn't know weather to hate him or be thankful._ _ _

___Now though she knew she hated him, the way he treated Vanya, or her siblings, was what solidified it. The icing on the cake was the way Vanya shut herself off again, like the first time they met, which was earlier that day._ _ _

___Ryan followed Vanya as she walked to Reginald's side and quietly stood. The thumping footsteps came running up the stairs and soon came to a stop outside the door of Reginald's room. Ryan noticed that they hadn't changed out of the uniforms they had on earlier just that now they had their eyes were covered with a black and white mask that fit their faces enough to stick to it. It was then that Reginald closed his book and looked at Vanya's siblings with cold and calculated eyes._ _ _

___"There's a hostage situation, prisoners have escaped from jail and have taken a group of people as hostage in a church. do what you must to get the hostages out alive" Reginald said with a static face_ _ _

___"Yes father" everyone except Vanya and Ryan said_ _ _

___ _

___"Good, now we must get going" He finished_ _ _

___ _

___Ryan sighed irritated, she thought she would at least get a half a days rest, but apparently the world need saving. She glanced at Vanya again, and pulled her aside for a second to apologize properly._ _ _

___"Look, Vanya If I anything I said offended or upset you I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Ryan apologized_ _ _

___ _

___"You didn't upset or offend me, I was just telling you the truth, there's nothing to know about me" Vanya replied_ _ _

___ _

___Ryan wasn't convinced she didn't upset Vanya and was about to tell her that, but then they were interrupted by Reginald yelling for them to hurry up and get outside, so she just nodded. Ryan hoped that Vanya wasn't mad or upset at her. Why does everything not go the way I planned it would, Ryan thought as she followed Vanya out._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to figure out why Vanya's giving her the cold shoulder, but when the mission gets out of hand she's forced to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to update, school has been crazy with exams and it's giving a lot of stress lately. But I'll try and keep updates consistent from now on. Anyway Enjoy! :)

Ryan stood next to Vanya on a nearby building the mission was taking place at, and Vanya still hadn't said a word to Ryan since they came here. Ryan was starting to hate this, and she had no idea why it bothered her so much. She had to shake off her regrets right now though, as she had to focus on observing the mission.

Ryan focused on the scene in front of them and quickly peered into the siblings thoughts to see what they had planned. To say that Ryan was impressed would be a lie, she almost face palmed in disbelief. Ryan at least thought they would be have a better plan than to catch there enemy off guard as she was sure that they were prepared for them.

The prisoners probably already knew that the police called for them. Not to mention the amount of cameras and newscasters that were right outside the church, was like a big sign that said 'The Umbrella Academy is coming' Ryan thought. Well it wasn't her problem yet, she was simply an observer at the moment she would lecture them when the time came to.

Ryan stepped away from the ledge she looked over, and walked towards Vanya, she was just going to ask a question of how they usually handle missions, but as she got up next to Vanya her words got stuck in her throat. So she just stood there and kept observing. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable to Ryan. She usually doesn't mind silence, in fact she would avoid human contact if usually, but when it came to Vanya she was starting to dislike silence. Ryan took a big sigh and cleared her mind, she had to forget about her feelings right now she needed to focus.

Ryan watched as Luther climbed up to the roof of the church, to jump in when the prisoners least expected it, as Ben and Klaus went to the backdoor of the church for a surprise attack, and Diego crouched down near the side windows of the church, and as Allison entered the front door as a distraction. It was an okay plan to Ryan, but she could already see that this was the standard plan they went with with a hostage situation. Ryan then thought of why the prisoners even wanted, now she thought about it she was never briefed about the prisoners or what they wanted.

She went to ask Vanya if she knew who the prisoners were when all of a sudden she started to feel nauseous, her stomach churned and her knees buckled, not enough to make her fall, but enough to make her lean on the ledge of the building. Ryan didn't know why she suddenly felt this way, she's experienced this, she knew it couldn't be a good sign as the last time she felt this almost all family was slaughtered.

Ryan started to focus harder on the church, she closed her eyes, and focused on the thoughts of the prisoners, she shivered at what she heard.

'Everything's going according to plan' one said

'Nothing's out of place, good' another one said

_'Were going to blow this whole place up' _a third one said__

__

__Ryan's eyes flew open at the last statement that she heard, Ryan started to panic for a second not knowing what to do. Then she looked at all the people around the church, reporters, policemen and women, children and there parents. so many people could die from the explosion. She needed them away just in case she couldn't help get out the hostages and the prisoners decide to blow the whole place up She had to move. Ryan turn on her heels so that now she was now facing Vanya._ _

__

__"Vanya I need your help with something important will you help" Ryan asked_ _

__

__Vanya looked at Ryan with furrowed eyebrows, and concerned eyes. Vanya had no clue as to what thing Ryan needed help with, but the panic eyes that Ryan had on was telling her she needed to help in what everway she could, even if she thought she would be useless at it._ _

__

__Allison took a deep breath in before she busted into the church. Everyone in the church turned to the door that Allison knocked down, Allison was expecting shock or fear on the prisoners face with her arrival like it usually was, instead she was greeted by one prisoner with a smug smile, and a group of people with duck tape on their mouths and roped around the Church podium. This prisoner had a beard and long shaggy hair tied down, and tattoos scattered all over his body, most was covered by the long orange jumpsuit he wore still._ _

__

__Allison shook off the momentary shock and went to start to talking the usual banter that they did when in a hostage situation. But she was interrupted by the prisoners just as she opened her mouth to speak._ _

__

__"It took you guys long enough I was starting to think you guys wouldn't show. Where's other annoying little shits" One said to her_ _

__

__Allison didn't bother answering him, and instead went ahead to rumored them to let the hostages go, but once again things didn't go as Allison planned. At least that what she thought would happen_ _

__

__"Sorry little girl we came prepared to deal with your little rumor powers, and your other little pals superpowers as well. So you can forget trying to get us to let these people go" The prisoner said to her with a smug smile_ _

__

__Allison stared with confusion. She wondered what he meant by prepared, she didn't know why her powers didn't work. She was about to rumor them again when she heard the backdoor get kicked open, she saw another orange jumpsuit man walk through with a knocked out Klaus and Ben._ _

__

__'No, No this can't be happening' Allison thought with widened eyes, as she started towards her two brothers. She was to busy focused on Klaus and Ben that she hadn't noticed another orange jump suited prisoner behind her, until she felt a sharp pain start to inflame on her neck. Her eyes became heavy, it began to sag slowly to a close the last thing Allison heard was Luther dropping down from the roof and shouting._ _

__

__Luther had broken the roof when he had felt something off, the eerie silence of the situation wasn't a good sign to him as well. Usually there would be gun shots, or shouting going on by now, so he had acted on his gut instincts and dropped down. As he landed four men in orange jumpsuits scattered around the church, one over Klaus and Ben, another over Allison, a third one over the hostages and the fourth in the middle of the church a couple feet ahead of him. Three of them were loaded with automatic weapons the one in front of him didn't, he instead only had a pistol in hand._ _

__

__'He looks to be the leader of the group' Luther thought to himself_ _

__

__< "So you final decided to drop by, how wonderful" the leader said to Luther_ _

__

__"What do you guys want" Luther said back_ _

__

__"I think it's a little to late for negotiating now boy" they said back to Luther_ _

__

__"We're not letting these people go until we've done what we needed to" They continued_ _

__

__"and what exactly is it that you need to do" Luther asked them_ _

__

__"Well I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you boy" they answered Luther_ _

__

__Luther narrowed his eyes in annoyance, he didn't have time to wait around as their dad was timing them on there completion time, and was not about to do worse than last time. He sprinted forward trying to get to the unarmed prisoner to get a hit in, but was stopped just short of them when a sharp pain started in his calves as he was shot by one of the armed prisoners. He fell to his right knee to get weight off his left calf where he had been shot._ _

__

__"You really thought that was a good idea boy, you must be stupid to think we wouldn't shoot you if tried anything" the unarmed prisoner sneered, now in front of him hovering_ _

__

__"Actually your lucky really lucky I told them to spare you guys. You see Nick over there, the one that shot you just now, has kinda of a grudge against you and your little friends here. Actually we all have grudges on each one of you guys, do you know why boy" They asked Luther_ _

__

__Luther looked up from his legs now bleeding with a punctured hole in it, to the prisoner talking and asked why they held grudges._ _

__

__"Well let's see, you killed my brother and my dad, you killed Nick's dad and sister, and you had all of us jailed" The prisoner explained briefly._ _

__

__Luther couldn't care less a out why they held grudges against them, Luther really couldn't care less as to why they had grudges against them, he was just buying time to figure out what he was supposed to do now. He hoped luck was going to be on his side. But today proved to be his unlucky day as he suddenly saw black after a pain hit his neck._ _

__

__Diego watched as one by one his siblings got taken down in rage, he was about to go in there and help Luther but he heard a voice in his head tell him something._ _

__

__'Diego I need your help' they told him_ _

__He looked around to make sure he heard it in his head and not next to him._ _

__'It's me Ryan, I need you to help. I need you and Vanya to make seen for the media and police. This place is going to blow and we need to evacuate everyone out of here' Ryan said to his head in a hurry_ _

__

__Diego didn't even question why Ryan was able to talk through his thoughts, he assumed that it was her powers or something, and just answered back_ _

__

__'But I need to complete our mission' Diego said_ _

__

__'Well there won't be a mission if everyone dies including you, now we don't have time to argue, you and Vanya need to get these people out of this area' Ryan instructed_ _

__

__'What the hell am I supposed to do that, and where even is Vanya' thought back to Ryan_ _

__

__'I don't know use your brain and come up with something, and she's right behind you' Ryan answered him_ _

__

__Diego jumped a little as he turned behind him to see Vanya a couple feet behind him. He took a second to get himself together, then sighed. He might as well go with it as he had no plan of his own Diego said to himself._ _

__

__Ryan was sprinting down towards the church backdoor as fast as she could, while still hiding in the shadows as not to get caught running towards the danger. Ryan had no doubt that Vanya and Diego could get a plan good enough to catch people's attention to lure them away from the church. Ryan had spent to much time trying to convince Reginald to let her interfere with the mission as they were getting taken down, the old man really was a terrible commander as he was so determined to not let her interfere as it would go against his code. It was only when Luther had gotten shot, was he complied with her request._ _

__

__As Ryan got closer to the church she stopped and hide behind a couple of trees in the back of the church, out of view from cameras and police. She waited until she heard a yell, which she immediately identified as Diego's voice, saying his sister needed help, while he carried a "unconscious" Vanya in his arms bridal style. The yell caught the cameramen, newscasters, and the police for just a second._ _

__

__Ryan took this as her chance to sprint to the backdoor without being noticed. When she made it to the door, well busted down door now, she crouched down in stealth mode and quietly walked halls hand pressed against the wall, she stopped just at the corner of the wall and peer her head to the prisoners was a quick second before ducking back to cover. Ryan then sat and peered into the prisoners thoughts._ _

__

__Meanwhile the leader of the group of the prisoners, said "Nick you know you can take off your earplugs out now right"._ _

__

__"I think he just wants to keep it on just in case the magically wake up boss, you know how extra he can be" Another prisoner mocked, Ryan couldn't see the other prisoner while she was pressed against the wall, a couple feet behind them_ _

__

__Ryan closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as quietly she could, and focused on the mind of the prisoners. It was pretty easy as the prisoners hadn't now she was here and let their minds wonder unguarded._ _

__

__There thought wonder from what they would do after they'd done what they came here to do to things like what food they would eat, it wasn't what she was looking for she was looking for where the bombs were or when it was going to blow._ _

__

__Ryan had about enough of the small thoughts, and was about to next level, but finally the 'earplug dude' finally said something useful_ _

__

__"Hey boss how longer is it until it's time" he asked_ _

__

__For a moment it was silent for a moment before the boss answered, the moment of silence had Ryan sweating as she was wasting time were she could be doing something to help the hostages. But she needed to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike, so she gritted her teeth and waited._ _

__

__"Any minute now Nick, we just wait for the go signal from him" The boss of the group said_ _

__

__Ryan waited until she could read a thought of weakness in anyone of them, she was about to give up and just go rambo, and kill all the prisoners in front of the fully conscious hostages.But she went against it as she wanted to save the the hostages from further trauma. She waited until she heard it, it was barely heard it as it only faint thought. Ryan took a moment to took a second to formulate a plan. After she came up with a plan, she smirked and took her first step into her plan. She closed her eyes and looked deeper into her subjects mind to expose their emotional turmoil_ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Everything was going according to plan, at least it was, Nick thought. But he something in his gut told him it was going not going to be like this soon, yet he still shook it off._ _

__

__He put his gun down sat on one of the pews and sighed, he was finally getting the revenge he had wanted so bad. He had tried to get before on that old monocle wearing man training the freaks that killed his brother, but the police somehow caught him before he could get close to him and sent him off to jail._ _

__

__His brother had just been trying to get money for him and his family, yeah sure he chose a bad way to do it, he never agreed with stealing from people he wanted to help get money in a more civilized way, but his brother was stubborn as a boar and insisted he could get all the money they needed. He almost got away with the money to but one of the little super freaks had thrown him out the bank so high and far that it killed him when he landed._ _

__

__Nick knew from the moment the blonde boy landed in front of Brad and charged him, that he was the one that killed his brother as he appeared to be the, and when he shot it's leg he felt so good that he almost did it again, he would've but he knew better than to disobey Brad._ _

__

__Any minute now he would be watching the little freaks be blown to pieces, and he and the rest of his team would be away from here on vacation. He closed his eyes and envisioned it, him on a beach with girls all over him._ _

__

__That's when he heard a whisper._ _

__

__'you really think Brad would let you go after this? Don't kid yourself, he's going to keep all of you guys tied to a leash. He would make you do all his dirty work, he would make you kill people, parents, kids, babies, and even brothers. You really going to follow through with this' it said to him_ _

__

__He didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't his that's for sure, he couldn't make out weather it was in his head or weather the person was behind him, whispering things. He glanced at Brad and thought about what the whisper said, it had a point Brad wouldn't just let him go that easily._ _

__

__'No, stop you have to trust him he broke you out. He's letting you get revenge' Nick told himself_ _

______

___'Are you sure he's doing that, didn't he say earlier that he had his own grudge against them. He's getting his revenge, he doesn't care about your revenge. He's getting his way not yours. You want to torture them slowly not let them die so easily. All you have to do it shoot them here, you are the fastest draw out of all of them you know. All you have to do is turn off the bomb and take them to where you want and you can get your revenge' it whispered to him_ _ _

____ _ _

___He gripped the gun tighter in his hand, and glanced back at Brad. It was right he could take them, the rest of the guys, except Brad, they didn't know how to use a gun before he'd taught them how to use it._ _ _

___ _

___'No it's a trick, it's a lie, Brad promised' Nick thought to himself_ _ _

___ _

____'hmm, are you really sure' _it whispered back__ _ _ _

___ _

___Nick's leg bounced up and down in nervousness, this caught Brad's attention, he looked to Nick and said something forgetting that Nick still had his earplugs in. When Nick looked to Brad his nerves spiked even more, sweat started to pool on his neck as the whisper in his head started to get louder, the idea it was whispering became more appealing to him as it got louder. Nick didn't even know what he was doing but before he or Brad knew it, Nick had shot him right between his eyes, he crumpled to the ground easily. The guys only figured out that Nick shot his gun when they looked towards him, and before they could even react Nick shot them similarly to Brad, in reaction._ _ _

___ _

___Nick stood shocked at what he'd just done, he shook himself out and dropped his gun and inhaled through his nose and glanced back to the kids tied together to make sure that were still unconscious. Once he did that he went towards the middle of the church and opened a little door that lead to a seller that held three timed bombs. He turned off all three and made sure the wire that activated the bombs were cut. He grab the bag that sat in the corner of the seller and grabbed the rope inside and tied the unconscious kids._ _ _

___ _

___Nick's head was filled with panicked thought that he didn't notice the whisper disappear. With his head in a panicked state he didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming towards him slowly. The footsteps stopped for a few feet away from Nick with a gun in hand, he only noticed that someone was behind him when the point of the silencer on their guns pressed against his head._ _ _

___\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _

___Ryan overestimated herself, she was starting to feel light headed and dizzy. She really needed to practice this part of her power more she thought to herself. Ryan walked over to the panicked and erratic person that was currently tying up Vanya's siblings. She was walking with a slight limp as her right side started to feel more heavy than her left, but nevertheless she was still able to walk. On the way over to Nick, Ryan stopped for a second to pick up to pick up the pistol on the, now dead boss, had clutched in his right hand not able to pull it out in time to actually shoot it._ _ _

___ _

___The walk to the Nick person, for Ryan was torture she wanted to pass out, as every time she took a step she'd see spots, but she fought it with all she had. She needed to get her job done and kill the last person so that they could go back. She stop a couple of feet back from him, Nick still didn't see him so she pressed the gun to his head silently. Before he could even react to the gun he was shot executed style, a thud came from Nick's fall. This seemed to snap the siblings into consciousness one by one._ _ _

___ _

___The first of the four to gained complete consciousness and notice their surroundings was Allison. Allison swiveled her head side to side looking around to see if there was any threat left, then her eyes landed to Ryan and confession found it's way to her face, soon after everyone confusion made it's way to everyone._ _ _

___ _

___They were about to ask Ryan what happened but the hostages started waking and panicked thinking they were still being held for ransom. Ryan jerked her head towards the hostages, signaling the siblings to take care of them, though as made the sudden movement with her head cause it suddenly made her feel more dizzy than she already felt, when she returned into her own thought._ _ _

___ _

___The siblings freed the hostages from the rope and ungagged them. Once free the hostages ran out of the church as fast as they could, and as usual the siblings followed to be interviewed by the press._ _ _

___ _

___Ryan limped back to the broken backdoor slowly. She didn't think she could make it back to the building Reginald was at, but all of a sudden she stood by Vanya, Ryan concluded that she blacked out while she walked back. Vanya looked at her with worried eyes, but a passive face. Ryan looked to Vanya to see Vanya's lips move as she said something to Ryan. Ryan didn't hear what she said as now her ears started to ring loudly, though Ryan guessed that Vanya was asking if she was alright by the way her brows crunched together in worry, then she started to see double vision._ _ _

___ _

___Still Ryan tried to nod at Vanya to reassure her but halfway through the motion her head started to spin, and she started to see black spots in her vision. At first it was small dots, then it became bigger and bigger, and the next thing Ryan knew she was falling towards the ground. The last thing she saw was Vanya open her arms to catch her and then complete darkness took over Ryan._ _ _

___ _

___Vanya has never seen anyone so pale before, so when she saw Ryan walk over to her with a limp in her step and paler than the moon, she worried. The way Ryan's pupils kept changing from big to small, wasn't a good sign either._ _ _

___ _

___"Are you okay" Vanya asked Ryan_ _ _

___ _

___Ryan looked about to answer Vanya, when all of a sudden Ryan started to fall forwards, fainting. Vanya reacted even before she knew what was happening, she opened her arms and caught Ryan before she could fall to the ground. Vanya checked Ryan's pulse to assure herself that Ryan was still alive, which she was._ _ _

___ _

___Vanya sighed and dragged Ryan over to the car on the corner of road, that her father got for her to head back home as they handled the press that was now back to focusing on her siblings. Her mom, who had been seated in the front of the car, came out and saw Vanya dragging a passed out Ryan towards the car. She went helped Vanya by taking Ryan out of her hands, literally, and carried Ryan to the back of the car and put her down slowly. Vanya seated next to Ryan, she put Ryan's head on her lap and looked at her. She combed Ryan's hair through her hands._ _ _

___ _

___'Soft' Vanya thought to herself as she did_ _ _

___ _

___After her mom scanned it Ryan to see what happened to her and told her it was nothing major they headed home. The ride to the house Vanya pondered as to why she had been mad at Ryan in the first place. Ryan had just asked her what her powers were, she shouldn't feel mad about that. But when she heard the question the voice in her head appeared again._ _ _

___ _

___'Ordinary. Nothing special. Number Seven. Burden' it repeated, it was like the question triggered those words into her._ _ _

___ _

___She wondered until they got home, until her mom carried Ryan out of the car and into her bed, and tuck her into her bed and left Vanya and Ryan alone. Vanya thought about leaving Ryan and going back to her room, but the thought about leaving now bother Vanya that she decided to stay by Ryan as she rested. She brought the chair from the desk over to the bed Ryan was at and sat. She rested her head near Ryan's hands, and soon her eyes too closed from exhaustion. The room soon filled with quiet, and a warm orange as the sun set through the window near the table, as Vanya drifted into a deeper slumber._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading :).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should post more of this story!


End file.
